modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6132
12 sierpnia 2011 7 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard Michael StichSceny poza studiem |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6131. « 6132. » 6133. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Liam informuje Hope, że Ridge uderzył BillaW biurze Ridge'a, Liam szokuje Hope ujawniając, że Ridge w konfrontacji z Billem uderzył jego ojca. Młody Spencer dochodzi do wniosku, że Bill najzwyczajniej na to zasłużył. Choć Hope rozumie opiekuńczość ojca, uznaje, że Steffy dostaje dokładnie to, na co zasłużyła. Liam uważa, że Steffy nie radzi sobie z tym, co się stało, ale kiedy zażenowanie zniknie, będzie chciała porozumieć się z Hope, jeśli ona zgodzi się na to. Liam tłumaczy, że Steffy potrzebuje wsparcia, a Hope uśmiecha się na myśl, że to właśnie w takim mężczyźnie jak on się zakochała. Gdy Liam wychodzi wykonać telefon, Hope wygłasza przemówienie na temat swojej linii. W przemówieniu „Hope for the Future” nakłania do uczciwości i odpowiedzialności seksualnej. Gdy Liam wraca, podziwia jej przemówienie. Hope zastanawia się, czy zrozumiał to, co chciała przekazać. Podkreśla, że choć jest córką legendarnej Brooke Logan, nie jest to legenda, którą Hope chce kontynuować. Dziewczyna zapewnia, że kocha swoją matkę, ale Brooke zdawała się przyzwyczajać publiczność do plotek na swój temat. Powołując się na skandal Thomasa, Hope stwierdza, że jej matka była skłonna uwierzyć, że jest zdolna do uwiedzenia własnego pasierba. Hope wyznaje, iż dąży do tego, by uczynić swój własny znak w rodzinnej firmie zupełnie innym od matki. Liam wspiera ideały Hope i zapewna, że w niczym mu nie umniejszają. Hope zapewnia, że ona również go pragnie, jednak chce udowodnić, że potrafi trzymać się swoich zasad. thumb|300px|left|Bill składa Nickowi pewną propozycjęW biurze Billa, Justin krzywi się na widok rozciętej wargi szefa i jest zdumiony, że pozwolił on Forresterowi uciec. Bill stwierdza, że zasłużył na to, ponieważ przyczynił się do rozpaczy jego córki. "To jego jednorazowy taki wyczyn, następnym razem nie będę taki łagodny", zapewnia Spencer. Wkrótce zjawia się Nick, którego Bill poprosił o spotkanie. Marone dostrzega wargę Spencera i domyśla się, że ktoś go pobił. Bill żartobliwie zrzuca to na Nicka, a po poinformowaniu Marone'a o stanie zdrowia Katie, Bill ujawnia, że czuł się zobowiązany wobec Katie, by zrobić dla niej coś specjalnego, a wściekłość Ridge'a jedynie podsyciła jego chęci. Bill oświadcza, że planuje uderzyć Ridge'a i jest pewien, że Nick pomoże mu to zrobić. Po wyjściu Justina, Bill ogłosza, że chce kupić "Jackie M.". Według niego, prowadzenie domu mody podekscytowałoby Katie i jednocześnie mogłoby wyrządzić kilka szkód "Forresterowi". Nick nie wydaje się być jednak zainteresowanym sprzedażą, ale Bill zapewnia, że Marone jest zbyt mądry, aby tego nie rozważyć. Nick podkreśla, że firma nosi imię jego matki i nigdy nie zrezygnuje z kontroli nad nią. Po negocjacjach, Spencer oferuje rozmówcy odkupienie pięćdziesięciu procent firmy. Nick stwierdza, że nie jest zainteresowany krzywdzeniem dobrych ludzi, którzy pracowali w "FC", w tym Brooke. Bill uważa jednak, że Nick powinien być zainteresowany, a Marone przypomina sobie, że Bill jest częściowym właścicielem "Forrester". Bill przyznaje, że chciał mieć wszystko, ale jego nowym celem jest zrujnowanie tej firmy. Nick wydaje się być niepewny, ale Bill przypomina, że przy kłopotach finansowych "Jackie M.", Nick nie może odrzucać tej szansy. Marone obiecuje, że przyjrzy się propozycji Billa. On zaś uważa, że Ridge ma zamiar skierować w jego stronę pocisk, choć nie ma na to szans. Po wyjściu Nicka, Bill wydaje się być z siebie bardzo zadowolony. thumb|300px|Ridge opowiada Brooke o swojej kłótni z BillemWracając do domu, Ridge nie jest w najlepszym nastroju i informuje Brooke, że skonfrontował się z Billem, uderzając go. Brooke jest przerażona przypominając, że to mąż jej siostry. Ridge uważa, że Bill nie powinien wykorzystywać młodych kobiet, choć Brooke wątpi, by Steffy została zmanipulowana. Forrester przypomina, że jego córka otrzymała duży cios ze strony Spencera. "Tak, bo na to zasłużyła", twierdzi Brooke. Upiera się, że jego córce znów chodziło o konflikt miedzy Forresterami a Loganami. Ridge wydaje się z tym nie zgadzać, więc Brooke dochodzi do wniosku, że oboje powinni cieszyć sobą i przejmować się tym. Zapewnia ukochanego, że nie chce się z nim kłócić, bo kocha go na tyle, by zrobić wszystko, o co ją poprosi. "Nawet poprzeć Twoją córkę", sugeruje Logan. Ridge przeprasza ukochaną stwierdzając, że powinien był to wiedzieć. Gdy Brooke udaje się w kierunku ogrodu, żartobliwie ozanjmia, że musi ją złapać, jeśli chce jej przeprosin. Brooke ucieka od kryjówki do kryjówki, niczym ogrodowa nimfa, a Ridge w końcu spostrzega ją na dnie tarasowej fontanny. Kiedy przytulaja się do siebie, Logan zapewna, że już nic złego nie zdarzy się między nimi, a jeśli pojawią się problemy, spotkają się przy fontannie, gdzie ich kłopoty "spłyną jak strumień wody". thumb|300px|left|Oliver udziela Steffy wsparciaW domu Steffy pojawia się Liam, który przyniósł kilka plików. Gdy dostrzega rozmazany makijaż dziewczyny pyta, czy wszytko u niej w porządku. Forresterówna rozmyśla na temat swojego rozstania z Billem. Wyznaje, że nie poszła do pracy, ponieważ nie może udawać, że jest szczęśliwa, i nie mogłaby znieść litości ze strony innych. "Rodzina Logan znowu zyskała przewagę", stwierdza córka Taylor. Steffy rozpaczliwie krzyczy, że ma dość strat w swoim życiu. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje sama, zjawia się u niej Oliver, który namawia ją do powrotu do pracy. Zapewnia Steffy, że może zadzwonić do niego w każdej chwili, kiedy będzie potrzebować jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Gdy córka Ridge'a i Taylor zostaje sama, sięga po wino, a następnie postanawia się wykąpać. Gdy wchodzi do wanny, wpada w poślizg, uderzajac głową o porcelanową krawędź. Oszołomiona próbuje wstać, ale ostatecznie traci przytomność. Do drzwi puka Liam, podczas gdy Steffy zsuwa się pod powierzchnię wody. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Hillary